


Group Project

by green_crystalwish



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Spanish Translation, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_crystalwish/pseuds/green_crystalwish
Summary: Leona y Vil tienen una disputa en el peor de los lugares.





	Group Project

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Group Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513214) by Twisted Wonderland Imagines. 

> Notas del escritor: 
> 
> ¡Bien! Definitivamente necesito escribir a Vil y Leona teniendo un smackdown.  
Además, he estado pensando que es tiempo de echarle un primer vistazo a F͠a͔̺̹͕̣͇͡n̢̥t̘͉̖͎̫͓a̕s͙̤͉̗͍͖̠͝y̛̤̫ ̮͍̬̥C̺̙o҉̬̲͇s̤̞̠t̕c͍̼̟̲̱o͙͚͈̻̦ Mystery Shop.
> 
> Los AU académicos de @edda-blattfe‘s (Tumblr) me dieron esta idea. Alaben a ella y a sus asombrosos headcanon. 
> 
> Notas del traductor: 
> 
> Como especifican las etiquetas, esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a Twisted Wonderland Imagines en Tumblr. 
> 
> Pedí permiso para realizar esta traducción porque me pareció una obra bastante cómica e interesante, en especial porque incluye un tétrico vistazo a la misteriosa tienda de Sam. Y de antemano me disculpo si cometí algún error en la traducción, hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque fuera más fácil de leer para los hispanohablantes.
> 
> Y aquí el url: https://twistedwonderlandimagines.tumblr.com/post/187190363779/group-project-part-2?is_related_post=1
> 
> ───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Malleus se dirigió a la clase del profesor Crewel, esperando haber tenido suerte al ser emparejado con buenos compañeros para el próximo trabajo en equipo.   
  
Crewel suspiró al verlo.  
  
— ¿Otra vez tarde?  
  
Malleus resopló como respuesta.  
  
—Está bien, lo que sea. Estarás con Leona y Vil en este proyecto —dijo rodando los ojos.   
  
_**Maldita**__** sea**_, Malleus pensó para sí mientras se despedía de sus esperanzas de un tiempo fácil en esta tarea.  
  
Malleus envió dos mensajes por separado a Vil y Leona, avisándoles que lo encontraran en la librería para trabajar en el proyecto. Tuvo que convencer a Leona, y si Vil no fuera uno de sus amigos cercanos, sospechaba que también hubiera tenido que convencerlo.  
  
—¡Mal! —Vil exclamó con entusiasmo apenas ingresar a la librería. —Temía quedar atrapado con ese sucio mestizo durante todo este proyecto.  
  
—Lo mismo para ti, ángel —Leona gruñó desde la puerta.  
  
—Ugh, ¿cómo lograste llegar acá, Leona? ¿Alguien dejó abierta tu jaula?  
  
Malleus suspiró. Hoy iba a ser un día largo.  
  
—Estaba justo detrás de ti. Por dios, ¿siempre eres tan idiota u hoy es una ocasión especial?  
  
—Tengo que hablar como idiota alrededor de ti. ¿De qué otra manera me entenderías? —Vil respondió con un tono burlón mientras pestañeaba inocentemente.   
  
Leona rodó los ojos.  
  
—Anda, sigue rodando tus ojos, cariño. Quizás encuentres tu cerebro por ahí.   
  
—Los dos se están comportando como niños —ambos se detuvieron ante el tono irritado de Malleus.  
  
Se miraron entre sí una vez más y después tomaron asiento en lados opuestos de la mesa.  
  
Malleus, entonces, se permitió suspirar aliviado, luego sacó sus notas de clases.  
  
—Esto debería ser fácil y rápido, así que acabemos con ello. Sólo debemos hacer un informe de una poción de la lista y terminarlo para el fin de semana.  
  
—Me temo que será un poco más complicado que eso —Vil murmuró, meditabundo —El profesor Crewel definitivamente quiso ponernos a prueba con esto. Estas son pócimas de alto nivel, algunos de sus ingredientes son muy raros...  
  
—Lo que significa que uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a Mystery Shop para conseguir los componentes —concluyó Malleus.  
  
Vil se estremeció ante la idea de cómo sería la tienda a esa hora del día.  
  
—Bueno, odiaría ir cerca de su hora de cierre, así que pasaré mañana entre clases para recoger los ingredientes.  
  
Leona, quién había estado aburriéndose, volvió a destilar ánimos después de escuchar a Vil.   
  
—¿Le tienes miedo a la vieja Mystery Shop, Vil? ¿No siempre estás alardeando como todo el tiempo vas allí a conseguir los componentes para las pócimas?  
  
—¡No soy idiota, Leona! ¡Es peligroso ir a estas horas a Mystery Shop! —respondió, enrojecido por la ira.  
  
—Entonces, supongo que tendré que ir solo —dijo, dirigiéndose a Malleus —¿Y qué poción estamos haciendo?  
  
Malleus miró a Vil, quién definitivamente era el pupilo estrella cuando se trataba de pócimas.  
  
—Nuestra mejor apuesta sería ir por una poción de encanto. No es la más sencilla, pero podría terminarla para el viernes si ustedes dos escriben el informe.   
  
—Muy bien, entonces sólo escribe los componentes para él.   
  
Vil suspiró y anotó todo lo que necesitarían para la pócima de encanto.  
  
—Tómate tu tiempo, Leona.  
  
—Pfft, si quisiera morir, saltaría desde tu ego hacia tu coeficiente intelectual.  
  
Vil entornó la mirada y le pasó la nota descuidadamente.  
  
Después de diez minutos de que Leona se marchara, Vil se levantó de su asiento.   
  
—No puedo dejarlo morir ni por más irritante que sea.  
  
—Tomó su decisión. Además, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que muera ahí? —Malleus se encogió de brazos.   
  
  
—Malleus, por favor. Incluso si estás asustado de la _**(****ESTÁTICA)**_—los ojos de Vil se ensancharon. ¿...Había salido estática de su boca? Otra vez lo intentó. Esta vez, su voz sonó inhumana, incluso las palabras _“Mystery Shop”_ fueron remplazadas por algo diferente. F͠a͔̺̹͕̣͇͡n̢̥t̘͉̖͎̫͓a̕s͙̤͉̗͍͖̠͝y̛̤̫ ̮͍̬̥C̺̙o҉̬̲͇s̤̞̠t̕c͍̼̟̲̱o͙͚͈̻̦.  
  
  
—Uh, tú... —Malleus musitó sutilmente, luego carraspeó. —Adelante, ve y búscalo. Quizás esté en problemas.  
  
Vil asintió con la cabeza, vacilante, y despacio, hizo su camino afuera de la librería hacia la tienda. Todo se veía relativamente normal desde afuera.  
  
Puso su mano en la puerta y rezó a una entidad no particular en silencio —como todo estudiante sabe hacer antes de entrar a Mystery Shop durante esas horas—. Tuvo la esperanza de que Leona hubiera recordado hacer lo mismo. Quedar atrapado en ese lugar era algo que no desearía ni a su peor enemigo.  
  
Se adentró en la pequeña tienda, de inmediato distinguiendo a Leona al otro lado. Sam, el dueño de Mysthery Shop, lo saludó energéticamente desde atrás del mostrador.  
  
Leona gruñó cuando se percató de la presencia de Vil.   
  
—Por Dios, ¿le temes tanto a este lugar que siquiera puedes dejarme hacer esto en paz?  
  
—¡No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota como para venir justo antes de que cierre! ¡Y es más estúpido no estar asustado de este lugar!  
  
—Sólo es una tienda. Nunca he visto nada raro de este lugar, y eso que he estado asistiendo a esta escuela el mismo tiempo que tú.   
  
—Eso es porque nunca has venido aquí. ¿Al menos dijiste la oración en la entrada?  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Esa superstición? Claro que no.  
  
—Puede que algunas personas se hayan caído de cabeza cuando eran bebés, pero a ti claramente te arrojaron contra la pared —Vil sacudió la cabeza, iracundo.   
  
—¿Es enserio, Vil? ¿Insultándome en medio de tu pequeña misión de rescate? Pensé que viniste a salvarme la vida —se encogió de hombros, hablando con ironía.   
  
—No te estoy insultando, te estoy describiendo. Déjame continuar... —caviló unos segundos —Dejas tu dormitorio en tal estado de suciedad que tienes que limpiarte los zapatos antes de salir. Eres la razón por la que el acervo genético necesita un salvavidas. Y ese soy yo poniéndolo suavemente.  
  
—Sigue hablando. Quizás un día dirás algo inteligente —Leona resopló.   
  
—¡Dios, estoy celoso de las personas que no te conocen! —Vil se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse para dejar a Leona solo en la tienda, no obstante, la dichosa puerta ya no estaba allí. Rebuscó en sus alrededores... Ahora estaban en una tienda del tamaño de un supermercado repleto de baratijas y muebles. —Oh, no... Oh, no, oh, no, oh, MALDITA SEA.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¡Mira a tu alrededor, estúpido!  
  
Leon rodó sus ojos. —¿A qué quieres llegar...?  
  
Vil tomó la cabeza de Leon, forzándolo a mirar hacia dónde solía estar la puerta, que ahora era, aparentemente, un pasillo de aperitivos.  
  
—¡Estamos atrapados!  
  
—Maldición. Este lugar es muy raro —dijo conforme examinaba el lugar con la mirada.   
  
—¡¿ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A DECIR?! —Vil espetó antes de quedar paralizado por el temor. Algunos de los artículos que se encontraban sobre un estante, al menos, a diez pies arriba de ellos, comenzaron a moverse como si alguien estuviera pasando la mano por el estante. —Mierda, mierda. No debería de haber hecho tanto ruido.  
  
Tomó la mano de León y comenzó a correr, sujetándolo.  
  
— ¡¿Qué demonios, Vil?!  
  
—Algo se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí. Necesitamos encontrar un buen escondite para llamar al director Crowley. No tomes nada de ninguno de los estantes.  
  
—No planeaba hacerlo.  
  
Vil abrió un armario. Ningún portal. Perfecto.  
  
Se adentraron y cerraron la puerta. Vil sacó su teléfono. Rápidamente marcó el número de Crowley, quién no tardó en responder.  
  
—Director, estamos atrapados adentro de _**(ESTÁTICA) **_...Maldita sea. Esa jodida...  
  
—No lo digas. Sólo guarda silencio. Estaré allí enseguida —_Clic._  
  
Vil suspiró, aliviado y Leona gruñó.  
  
— ¿Tengo que estar atrapado contigo aquí hasta que él venga?  
  
Vil golpeó el pecho de Leona —lastimándose más la mano de lo que hizo a Leona— y suspiró.  
  
—¡Guarda silencio! Para empezar, todo esto es tu culpa por intentar lucirte.  
  
Esperaron por casi cinco minutos. Vil se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico y la respiración pesada de Leona empeoraba su condición.   
  
—Jesús, Vil, suenas como un fumador.  
  
Su corazón casi se detuvo. Desde afuera del armario provenía una respiración pesada.  
  
Justo atrás de su cabeza habían suaves golpes en la madera.  
  
Sintió a Leona paralizarse. —No fuiste tú, ¿cierto? —musitó.  
  
—Escucha... —Vil musitó frenéticamente. —Corremos. No miramos hacia atrás. Lo que sea que hagas, no lo mires.  
  
Leona asintió.  
  
— ¡AHORA...!  
  
Salieron del armario —Vil juraba que la puerta golpeó algo, pero no se preocupó por averiguarlo— y corrieron hacia un pasillo repleto de escritorios.  
  
— ¡¿Por qué nos estamos deteniendo?!  
  
Vil comenzó a abrir los cajones de los escritorios con frenesí. —Algunos de los artículos que se pueden abrir contienen portales en su interior. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos atravesar uno —la voz de Vil sonaba temblorosa por el pavor.   
  
Leona asintió antes de decidirse por comenzar a cooperar con él.  
  
—Si morimos, ¿crees que estaremos atrapados aquí?  
  
— ¡¿Qué carajos, Leona?! ¡No quiero pensar en eso!  
  
De pronto, ambos fueron succionados hacia el interior de uno de los cajones que habían abierto, sus cuerpos comprimiéndose a través del estrecho espacio.   
  
El portal los expulsó en una límpida oficina donde el director Crowley estaba parado justo frente a ellos, apenas poniéndose el abrigo.  
  
—Bueno... Eso fue rápido. Usualmente, los estudiantes demoran más que unos pocos segundos para salir de la tienda.  
  
—¿Unos pocos segundos...? —Vil pregunto, espasmódico.   
  
—El tiempo funciona diferente en Fantasy Costco.   



End file.
